Sweet Gift, Poisonous Results
by BlackKittyKitty
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis, a leader in the business realm that prospers like no other, expects no revenge when he attacked a corporation that rivaled his own in the past. He was too cocky and expected nothing - but all sweet things come with their own bitterness. Rated for character death!


**AN: So, this is actually from a project on poisons that I was doing for my Forensic Science class! We had to write a story telling about how the poison we chose effected the body and such like that. And I chose to use these fictional characters in my project. I thought it was pretty interesting, seeing as usually it's Sebastian giving "poison" to Ciel. You know, always being the dominant one. But here's a change! Enjoy! A project turned one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji!**

**A Poor Michaelis - Story of His Cyanide Poisoning**

Cyanide.

What exactly is cyanide, you ask? Cyanide is a carbon-nitrogen chemical that combines with organic and inorganic compounds. While it sustains several other forms, its most commonly used form in hydrogen cyanide - a liquid or a colorless gas. Its other forms consist of sodium and potassium cyanide, cyanogen and cyanogen chloride.

What exactly can cyanide be used for? Cyanide has several uses that one wouldn't think to consider until reading about the chemical. It is used for electroplating and polishing metals; extracting ores; manufacturing paper, textiles and plastics; developing photographs; fumigating ships and buildings, and as a chemical reagent. With all these uses, it does seem surprising that cyanide is not noticed in its various, everyday forms - those forms being cigarette smoke, vehicle exhaust, fire smoke, and the pits of certain foods such as cherries, plums, and peaches.

With all these uses and common forms that bring a subtly about the chemical, it is no wonder why would we may carelessly go about doing as we please without such caution that should be exercised. One man is about to realize what his careless actions are about to cause him.

Sebastian Michaelis - a famous man known for his ridiculous talent for getting businesses all around to prosper - was casually entering the lobby of the corporation he was now the CEO of. His business suit was all black, a simple white, button-up shirt underneath his tie. Of course, his suit was immaculate as it always was; Sebastian was also known for his fine looks and presence. The man was eccentric as much as he was smart in the financial realm of everything. To most, it seemed he could excel at everything.

As Sebastian walked inside the building of his corporation, he was met with his personal assistant named Maylene. Maylene was sometimes a clumsy assistant, but to Sebastian it made her all the more adorable with her burgundy hair and hazel eyes. Her voice met his ears as Sebastian listened intently about today's schedule.

"At ten this morning, you have a meeting with the vice president of the Italian Tea Manufacturing Plant; at eleven-thirty, a meeting with the president of the easter corporation of your; at noon you have lunch with your co-worker Bard; at two, you have a meeting with Azzuro Venel; and at four-thirty you have a meeting with the president of the Funtom company that you brought to glory a year ago."

"Ah, that young Ciel Phantomhive. A prodigy he is."

"Yes, Sebastian. I'll be seeing you later," she said with a light smile adorning her heart-shaped face.

Sebastian watched her go then proceeded to enter the elevator to arrive at the top floor of his corporation building, where his office resided. He passed by those who worked for him as he went, giving them all a happy wave and one of his dazzling smiles as a greeting. He walked down the hallway to his office, stopping only to unlock the door so that he could let himself in. Shutting the door behind him, he went to his desk where everything still lay in the same places he had left them the previous night.

Nothing close to paranoia was present in the confident man's mind; he simply disliked having things moved from the specific spot he placed them. That was all.

_What have we here?_ he thought as he noticed a wrapped box sitting on his desk. He had certainly not left that on his desk the night prior to this morning.

Without a moment of hesitation, he pulled the wrapper and bow from the box without so much as a tear in the beautiful paper. Now the box was stripped bare for him to examine before slicing the tape with a letter opener and gazing at the contents that lay inside. He pulled out a glass jar with a glass lid - a jar that was full of a red-colored wax. From underneath the jar he pulled out a warming platform for the jar to sit upon.

_A candle warmer!_ he thought. _How lovely_.

He loved candle warmers; they relaxed him as he sat in his office from day to day doing paperwork and taking calls that needed his expert advice in the business realm. He instantly moved to plug in the warming platform, which now set on the edge of his desk, then opened and placed the candle atop the platform. Now, he would just wait for the relaxing candle aroma to begin to rise and let ease wash over his body.

It was eight-twenty now - a little less than two hours before his first meeting of the day. While he waited, he began on the paperwork that was handed to him by Maylene. About thirty minutes later, he finally began to smell what scent the candle warmer was.

_Pomegranate,_ he thought. _Again, how lovely. My secret giver must know a lot about me._

A smile embellished his facial features as the thought crossed his mind that someone may love him. He thought it quite possible, and this made him smile and more at ease as the strenuous work of meetings and paperwork carried on throughout the day. What a day it was. Such happiness had not filled him since that time he - Sebastian cut his thoughts short as a malicious smile came upon his face. That time had been one to die for just to relive over and over.

It was now rounding three o' clock that afternoon when Sebastian noticed that he had been suffering strange symptoms. For the past few hours, he had found himself short of breath unusually often, seeing as he was very physically fit; the headache he had been sure had gone away had returned with a vengeance; the dizziness that occurred off and on was now striking him to the point of heavy waves of nausea; his heart beat unusually fast, as if it were trying to compensate for all the strange symptoms he was experiencing. Not only had these symptoms been occurring - he had been fading in and out of consciousness.

_I could just go home, _he thought, _but I have to stay for that meeting with the Phantomhive; his face is one I want to see when I hint to the incident._

A smirk played on Sebastian's face as he thought of the 17-year-old business prodigy. Oh, how he could not wait.

Four-thirty rolled around and Sebastian had vomited six times. To him it seemed his body was reacting horribly to something - maybe something he had eaten earlier? As to what his body was reacting to, he did not know. All he knew was that he had to hold it together as he spoke with the business prodigy Ciel Phantomhive. Speaking of the prodigy, Sebastian was currently seated across from the boy at a small table in a small meeting room; it was just the two of them.

A drop of sweat slid down Sebastian's face discreetly. The man was burning up and could feel his lungs burning with the little air that proceeded to reach them. He looked across the short table at Ciel Phantomhive. They boy had shoulder-length slate colored hair with lengthy bangs that refused to be anywhere but wisping in front of those deep azure eyes. All of this resided on a boy with an angular face and roundish cheeks, a boy with a porcelain complexion. Suddenly, a smirk adorned the lips of the boy sitting across from him.

"Something seems to be troubling you, Sebastian," Ciel said in concern that contradicted the smirk on his face.

"No, no," Sebastian wheezed, "I am perfectly...functional..." The last word came out as barely a breath as he fell from his chair and grabbed at his chest, convulsing heavily.

All that Sebastian heard besides his fight for breath in his lungs was the canorous yet sinister chuckles that resonated from the teenager that watched the older man struggle.

"Wh...what...?" Sebastian wheezed, his voice nearly failing him as an airy feeling entered his head and his breathing and heart rate increased.

"This was all my plan, Sebastian," Ciel said, his voice coming out much too harsh and cold for a teenager. "For mocking my family name and nearly putting my family into poverty - this is how I get you back."

Sebastian knew this boy liked games; Ciel was a very passive aggressive boy. But, he had never considered that the incident where he fought to put his family out of business would come back to bite him.

"Your little gift this morning," Ciel continued, "was from me. Of course, an enemy watches his adversary closely. I deduced what you liked and disliked, getting a gift that would charm you out of suspicion - the candle warmer. I made the wax, putting lethal amounts of hydrogen cyanide within it so that when the wax was heated, the cyanide would be given off as well. I thought this was pretty clever."

Sebastian's convulsions became worse, and both knew that he would soon become immobile and pass on, forever being gone to this world.

"Cyanide works by preventing cells in the body from properly being able to produce, use and manage oxygen, causing the cell to die. That is why you have been dizzy and light-headed and weak - the cyanide was killing you slowly from the inside," Ciel said, the malicious smirk on his face.

"Y-you..." the breathless man tried to say but couldn't finish as the chemicals that gripped his body finally killed his heart. Sebastian went limp, his heart no longer beating and no breath leaving or entering his nostrils. The man was still.

"I will eradicate those who tried throwing my family into bankruptcy and poverty - those who dared to humiliate my family and I. Sebastian Michaelis, you were just the beginning."

A triumphant smirk then came upon Ciel's face. "Inhalation - the easiest way to attack a foe."

**The End.**

**An: So...how was it? There's no more for this, so I hope the ending was satisfying enough for you all! Thank you for those who take the time to read what crappy stories I put up! I really mean that!**


End file.
